


Flat Talk

by Sutoritaimu



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 04:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17155019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sutoritaimu/pseuds/Sutoritaimu
Summary: Tumblr Request;A/N: Anon Request - “Hi sorry to hear you have writers block..how about an imagine with Mac and reader. You have been dating for some time but not living together and you need to stay with Mac for a few days due to your apartment being fixed. This leads both of you to contemplate living together permanently. Fluffy romance is good..”





	Flat Talk

Let’s face it, having to have your entire building renovated because the landlords had to comply with new registration or something within a couple of floors isn’t ideal. What’s even less ideal is not having enough time to find temporary accommodation while it’s going on. Thankfully though your boyfriend Mac and his house-mate Bozer were more than willing to allow you to crash at their place while your building was being renovated. It was a little weird being at their place when they weren’t there due to their work, but you didn’t complain and was very grateful for the fact that they had opened their door and allows you to crash at their place.

After staying with Mac and Bozer for a couple of weeks, you were baking cookies and other baked goods when the boys returned home from a ‘work thing’. After a couple of hours of the boys decompressing and just generally chilling out. Bozer decided to retire for the night, leaving you and Mac alone to finish cleaning up. Once the clean-up was finished, you and Mac decided to relax on the sofa and just enjoy each other’s company and enjoy the alone time that you two would rarely have together. You were leaning against Mac, with your head on his shoulder, his arm over your shoulder holding you close. 

This feeling right here, the comfortable feeling, the ease of it, this was what you could get use to. This was what made being with Mac so easy and prefect. “Hey, Y/N?” Mac’s voice interrupted your little daydream, you hummed in response, “What would you say if I were to ask if you would ever consider moving in with me? To our own place?” You were startled by Mac’s question, you never thought that Mac would be willing to leave this house, especially since it belonged to his grandfather. You pulled away from his slightly, just enough to be able to look at his face, when you saw that he was being serious you pulled away to face him, still sitting on the sofa. “I would make sure you were sure about something like that firs, I mean, you love this house Mac, you practically grew up in it.” Mac looked at you thoughtfully and seriously, as if he was trying to work out all of the pros and cons and the best way to go about responding. 

Once Mac asked you if you would ever consider moving in with him again, you guys started to properly talk, properly talk, about moving in together, it was something that neither of you had really spoke about before, but this experience was an eye-opener for both of you. Neither of you thought about moving in together just yet. You bot spent the rest of the night wrapped in each other’s arms talking about the possibility of moving in together and the best place to get an apartment or house if you decided not to keep Mac’s grandfathers place or wanted to move out of Los Angeles.


End file.
